


Freedom

by moth_boy_exe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Draco likes Muggle things, Drarry, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pierced Draco, Post-War, Smut, Tiny bit of Angst, Top Harry, adult characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_boy_exe/pseuds/moth_boy_exe
Summary: Eighth year (18-19yo) Drarry. Roommate au.Draco is finally able to be himself now that his father and Voldemort are out of his life. He's on a mission to prove that he's not actually a bad person and some apologies, as well as getting close to the golden boy himself, could prove that.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drarry work, hope you enjoy <3

“And finally, eighth years.” McGonagall’s voice rang through the dining hall, getting the attention of the few eighth-year students that had returned to complete their final year. The surviving students had three options: finishing their year at home, going to another school, or finishing at Hogwarts. This left their already small year even smaller since some students had opted for the first two options. “You will all be in one dorm, not separated by houses but girls and boys will still be separated. You have each been randomly assigned a roommate and this will not be changed. You are adults now, you will learn to get along.” A few of them nervously looked around, seeing which students they could possibly be paired with. “No dress code for you but please keep it appropriate, there are children here. You will be able to leave the grounds when you please and there will be no curfew but only if you do not cause trouble with these freedoms. I hope you all find comfort and unity in each other this year, we’ve all suffered great losses.” And with that she nodded her head and walked to her place at the staff table, everyone beginning their dinner. 

Draco smiled a little as he looked around his house's table, seeing the bright faces of the first years that were just sorted. It was always something he enjoyed watching, though he wouldn’t let anyone know that. He loved seeing how they looked around at everything in awe. And more recently he realized that he loved seeing the muggle-born first years especially. They had never seen magic before and he loved to see the pure wonder and astonishment on their faces. The same look he’d seen on Potter’s face many years prior.

“Draco, darling, whatever are you grinning about?” Pansy’s voice interrupted his train of thought and his head snapped up, looking across the table at her.

“I don’t know what you mean, Pans.” He brushed it off. His eyes darted over to the empty seat beside her and the two next to him. Blaise had gone to another school and Goyle stayed home to finish his schooling. And Crabbe… well he was gone, another tragedy of the war they’d been forced to cope with. Draco never saw him as a real friend, being the stubborn brat that he had been. But now he missed the poor fool quite a lot, the quietness bothering him in a way he never thought it would.

Once dinner ended, Draco stayed behind a few minutes and waited for a majority of the students to go ahead of him. Many people had been giving him dirty looks and though he deserved it, it still hurt. He had this year to prove he wasn't actually like that anymore. He was no longer the spoiled brat that was rude to everyone different than him, that had just been a cover that he had to use for his own safety. His father was now in Azkaban and Voldemort was dead. He was finally able to be himself.

He eventually stood and Pansy joined him, the pair walking arm and arm towards the dorm the eighth years would be staying in. "Who do you think you'll be paired with? I'd be fine with most of the girls really, except Granger. Still feel awful about what happened to her at your manor and I don't think she'd be very happy with us being paired."

"I'd prefer Finnigan, maybe Smith. Just please let it not be Weasley. Merlin knows what kind of fight that would cause." Draco ran his free hand through his hair, messing up his platinum blond strands. 

"Yeah that's the worst-case scenario, he hates you. Granted it's your fault but… you were forced to be like that Dray, don't worry too much." Pansy added the last bit when she saw Draco frown. "Is it okay if I go catch up with Daphne, dear?" 

"Of course, Pans. Have fun." Draco mumbled to the girl, grimacing as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking off. He loved the girl but he was not a very affectionate guy, at least with friends.

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes scanning the stairwell they were all walking up. He locked eyes with Luna, who waved enthusiastically at him. He smiled back at her, which got him a few stares from people around him. He quite liked Lovegood, she was smart and interesting, extraordinarily unique. A shame she wasn't in their year, though she'd probably be in their dorm a lot anyway seeing as she hung out with the trio sometimes.

He sighed in relief when they finally broke away from the rest of the school, he hated being around that many students at once. They went down a hallway and up one last set of stairs before reaching their entrance. "Blueberry treacle." McGonagall told the painting, which was of a two-headed snake. "Here you are, students. Be civil to each other and don't stay up too late, classes start tomorrow." She told them, watching as the small group went into the dorm. 

That's when he saw Potter, he hadn't even noticed the boy before. Potter had his hair a mess as usual and his tie was pulled loose. He kept his distance, despite how he wanted to speak to the other boy. He didn't know how Potter felt about him now, probably not very fond at least.

"Someone read off the roommate list." Ernest Macmillan shouted once the entrance closed. 

Longbottom went up the bulletin board on the wall of the common room, looking at the list there. "Okay everyone, listen up." He went down the list quickly. "Ron and Theodore. Pansy and Lavender. Hermione and Parvati. Seamus and Dean… you two don't be too loud if you get busy." Neville snickered, making each of the boys blush. Draco cocked an eyebrow, wondering when they'd become a couple. "Millicent and Padma. Justin, you're with me. Zacharias and Ernie. Hannah and Daphne. And finally, Harry and Draco." Everyone gasped at the last pair and Harry and Draco's eyes met before Draco quickly looked down. The blonde knew he was slightly red, embarrassed at the eyes on him.

"Well, goodnight everyone." Hannah said to the group, taking everyone's attention away from the boys. Everyone mumbled their responses and most went to their rooms.

The trio, Seamus and Dean, Daphne, Lavender, Pansy, and Draco all stayed. The trio took a seat at a table, the girls sat at another, and Seamus and Dean sat on a couch next to the chair Draco was in. "Hey, Malfoy?" Seamus called, making Draco nervous about what he might say.

"Yes, Finnigan?"

"Just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Sirius and Tonks. We all know you guys weren't close but they were still your family." Dean, who was resting against his boyfriend, nodded along to what was said.

Draco smiled sadly. "Thank you, boys. Um, when did you two start seeing each other?"

"We'd separately confided in Neville last year. After the battle, he sat us both down and told us that our feelings were mutual." Dean smiled up at his boyfriend.

"The bloke said life was too short for our nonsense." Seamus added.

Draco chuckled. "Well, you're a nice couple. Goodnight, guys." He said, standing. 

He was about to head to his room when he looked over at the trio. He took a deep breath and walked over to them, all of them giving him looks of confusion."Hi."

"What do you want, Malfoy." Weasley grumbled, getting an elbow to the side from his bushy-haired girlfriend.

"Excuse him. Hello, Draco." The girl didn't smile but it was clear she was trying to be kind. Harry though, he just stared in silence, brows furrowed as they always were when he was thinking.

"I- fuck." Draco lost his composure quickly and he knew his eyes were watering as he spoke. "I just wanted to apologize for everything I've done over the years. I know it doesn't change how I made you all feel but um… that wasn't who I wanted to be. I did what I felt like I had to do and eventually, I actually did need to behave that way or I would put myself in more danger." He thought about what Seamus had said to him and looked directly at Ron. "Ronald, I'm very sorry to hear about your brother's passing and I hope your family is doing well. Fred was a good man."

"Thank you, Malfoy." Ron said in a quiet tone, his hand intertwined with Hermione’s.

Draco turned his attention to her instead. "Hermione, I'm sorry for what my aunt did to you at my home." The girl subconsciously looked down at her arm. "I hope we can get together for tea or studying some time, I'd love to sit down and talk with you.”

"Of course, Draco." She chuckled lightly.

"And Potter, we can talk in our room later if you'd like. Goodnight."

"Night." The three mumbled in response, watching the blonde turn and take off towards the boy's rooms.

//

Draco yawned as he sat down on his bed. He'd put away all his things and had changed into some sleep clothes, muggle ones. He'd grown very fond of muggle items over the summer, especially the fashion. He had on a shirt from a muggle band he'd discovered, Pink Floyd, and some dark green joggers. His hair was a complete mess by then but he didn't care. He no longer wanted to keep up a pristine appearance, he just wanted to do whatever he pleased.

He pulled out his wand and cast his Patronus charm, something he'd practised a lot over the summer. It was a hummingbird, small and quick, and reminded him of his role as seeker. He didn't have many happy memories but the one he always thought of was his first time on the train, first year. He'd finally be away from his family and be able to learn new things, he'd especially been excited about potions. Despite how hard things had gotten, he'd always loved his studies. He and Granger had that in common.

The door opened suddenly and Potter stepped inside, surprised when the Patronus zipped past him before disappearing. "Hummingbird." He mused, looking over at the blonde. "Fitting."

"Thanks?" Draco asked with a small laugh. 

Potter chuckled before grabbing his suitcase and taking out some clothes and hygiene stuff. "Your hair products better not take up all the space, Malfoy."

"I only use a couple now. No worries." Draco's voice sounded dainty compared to how deep Potter's had gotten.

"Really?" Potter turned around to really look at him, scanning his entire body and effectively making the blonde blush. "Well look at you, little pure-blood Draco Malfoy dressed up in muggle clothing. Who would've thought?"

Draco couldn't help his heart fluttering at the tone used. "Things have changed, we've changed, Potter." Draco stood, holding out his hand. “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” He recited the words he’d said to the boy that first year. “Though I’d prefer you to call me Draco.”

Potter grinned, taking his hand and shaking it. “Well you can call me Harry then I suppose.” He dropped the hand but his smile stayed as he closed the suitcase. “It’s nice, seeing this side of you, Draco. Excuse me.”

Draco watched him go into their connected bathroom, seeing the door swing shut. His lips turned upwards into a bright grin as he felt that familiar tugging in his chest. Maybe he did have a shot after all.

Harry came out about ten minutes later. He was shirtless and had on grey plaid pyjama pants, slippers on his feet. Draco couldn’t help but stare, the man was fit. He had a decent set of abs on him and his arm muscles were just perfect. His chest was full of dark hair and he had a trail of it heading downwards. He’d always liked the boy but damn, he looked better now than ever before. 

“Draco?” His husky voice called out to the paler boy.

“Hm?”

“How long have you and Pansy been together?” Harry asked seriously and Draco burst out laughing. “W-what?”

Draco bit his lip to stifle his laughs and waited a moment to calm down. “Oh, Harry. Pans and I are both more bent then your arm after what Lockhart did to it during second year.”

Harry blushed, embarrassed, but he laughed as well. “Sorry, didn’t know. Well, got your eye on any blokes then?”

“One, yeah. And don’t even bother asking, I won’t be telling you.” Draco said promptly. “What about you and Ginny? You guys still together?" 

“No. Turns out she and I are also a bit bent. She’s seeing Luna now. It's cool though, I always saw her as more of a sister anyway. Just felt pressure from everyone to date her, really."

Draco’s brow raised. “Bi then, yeah?” Harry nodded. “Guess we’re both full of surprises then. How about you, any birds or blokes you find interesting?”

“There’s someone.” Harry replied, smiling. He took off his glasses, setting them on his nightstand. “G’night, Draco.”

“Night, Harry.” Draco said back, casting a wandless spell to turn the lights out as they both settled under their covers.

//

Pretty soon a month had passed with no incidents and they were coming up on their Hogsmeade trip. The air was buzzing with excitement as it usually was for these trips. The third years were ecstatic, this was this first year going. The eighth years though, they were equally excited. They were eager to go, wanting to experience something simple and happy again. This was one of the last trips they’d have together as a class. 

“What’re you going to do first, Draco?” Neville asked the Slytherin. They were sitting in the library, studying for herbology. Draco had asked for his help since the boy was particularly skilled in the subject. 

“Probably Scrivenshaft’s, I need more parchment and a new bottle of a certain ink. You?”

Neville didn’t even need to think before he answered. “Zonko’s. I need to find something to get Seamus back for cheating off of me the other day. I’ve been telling him I’ll help him study, he’s never going to get anywhere with his current way of going about things.”

“Be quiet, Longbottom.” Mrs Pince’s voice startled both boys.

“Y-yes ma’am, sorry.” Neville stuttered out, watching the woman as she walked away. They laughed quietly for a moment before falling into silence, the sound of quills scratching and pages flipping being heard from all over the library. “You know, you should make sure to stop at Honeydukes, that’s where Harry will be.”

Draco looked up and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “And why would I want to be hanging around with Potter?”

“I know you like him, Draco, it’s not hard to see.”

“Shut up, Longbottom.” Draco mumbled, flushing pink. “You’ll be with Seamus and Dean most of the time, I presume?” 

“Uh, yeah, probably.” Neville started chewing on his lip.

Draco stifled a laugh. “You’re obvious yourself there, Neville.”

Neville’s eyes snapped up. “My lips are sealed if yours are.”

“Sure.”

//

“Harry, hurry up would you?” Draco crossed his arms, waiting for the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah, Malfoy.” Harry grumbled. He was not a morning person.

Draco stepped in front of him and tilted his head to look into his eyes. “That’s not my name. And lighten up, Harry, the trip is today.”

Harry looked away and tried to hide the blush on his face. “Sorry, Draco.”

The blonde smiled and headed into the bathroom. He quickly changed, having picked out a cute outfit. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans, as the muggles called them, with fishnets underneath. Paired with a plain white t-shirt and a green flannel. He opened one of the bathroom drawers and pulled out some of the jewellery he had brought. He’d gotten magically pierced over the summer so he could go without jewellery in for however long he wanted without it closing. He put in his septum ring and snake bites, the names sounded funny to him but that’s what he’d been told they were called. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out eyeliner and put it in his waterline, making his grey eyes pop more. After making sure his hair was somewhat presentable, he exited. “You can have it back now if you need anything else, Harry.” He sat on his bed and put on socks, then the black boots he’d brought along. “Harry?” He asked as he looked up, having not heard a response. He blushed quickly when he realized that the Gryffindor was staring at him. “What, is there something on me?”

“No, you just look nice.” Harry said simply. He was dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red flannel. They sort of matched and the idea made Draco’s heart flutter. “When’d you get pierced?”

“Over the summer. Like them?” Draco asked hopefully.

“Mhm, they’re cool. We should get going, everyone’s probably waiting already.”

Draco nodded and stood, following Harry out of the room.

//

Draco hummed happily to himself as he exited Scrivenshaft’s, carrying a small bag with his items. He looked around, seeing a bunch of students walking but no Harry. He thought back to what Neville had said the day before and headed towards Honeydukes.

The door’s bell jingled as he stepped inside, alerting Ambrosius of a new customer. Draco grinned, seeing Harry sneak a small piece of fudge into his mouth. “Still got that sweet tooth, Potter?” 

The trio looked at him as he approached them, Harry going a bit red from being caught. “I don’t understand how he doesn’t have any cavities, he eats sweets like he needs them to live.” Hermione told him.

“Hey, sod off. I was starved for the first eleven years of my life, I’ll eat what I please.” Harry laughed.

“Whatever you say, Harry. Ron and I are going to The Three Broomsticks, meet us there in a bit. Let’s go, Ronald.” The couple waved goodbye to Draco, leaving the two boys alone.

“Bye, ‘Mione.” Harry mumbled as he looked around the shop more. “What’re you doing here, Draco? You’ve never seemed to like sweets.”

Draco walked next to him. “Uh, Neville said you’d be here. And sweets are okay, in small amounts. And definitely not treacle tarts, despite how much you tell me they’re good.” He picked up a few peppermint toads, deciding to get them.

“Treacle is great, I don’t know what you’re on about.” Harry chuckled. He suddenly stopped and reached for something behind them, trapping Draco between him and the candy shelves. Draco swallowed hard, he could smell him, he was so close. He smelled good, like the sugar he’d been eating and cedarwood, probably from his cologne. “Sorry…” He mumbled when he noticed what he’d done. But he didn’t move, just stared at the slightly shorter boy and moved closer.

The door jingled again and distracted them. Harry moved away, blushing, then walked to the other side of the store as Draco followed. “What are you getting now?”

Harry picked up a bar of nougat with cute wrapping, turning around and handing it to Draco. “You should get this. Oh and I’m paying, c’mon.”

“You’re awfully bossy, golden boy. Fame gone to your head?”

“Shove it, Draco.” Harry laughed as he dragged him by the arm to the counter. He took Draco’s items as well as his and placed them on the counter before paying. Everything was placed into a bag and they headed outside. 

“I could’ve paid, Harry.” Draco said more seriously, trying not to focus on the fact that Harry was now holding onto his wrist. He could so easily grab his hand. Harry shrugged and continued towards the pub, dragging poor Draco along. He saw McGonagall and changed their path to go speak to her. “Harry, no. C’mon, let’s go to the pub.”

“Don’t be silly, Draco.” Harry insisted. “Hello, Minerva.”

She gave a knowing look to the blonde, who just blushed and looked away. It was really unfair that everyone could tell besides Harry himself. “Harry. Draco. What are you two doing?”

“Just about to head to the pub to meet Hermione and Ron, miss. How’s the role of headmaster been?”

“Oh, dear, we don’t need to talk about that now. Go, have fun. I’ll call you to my office sometime soon, alright?” McGonagall laughed. “Nice to see you two getting along.”

Harry chuckled awkwardly, the woman always saw through him. She was basically his mother, he shouldn’t be surprised. “Okay, see you around then headmistress”

“Bye, headmistress.” Draco barely got to say before Harry was dragging him away again. “Harry James Potter, let me go this instant.” 

Harry stopped walking and let him go, letting out a surprised laugh. He did a little bow. “My apologies, Draco Lucius Malfoy.” 

“Oh come on, you blundering idiot.” Draco snickered, grabbing Harry’s hand without thinking and starting to walk a lot more slowly towards the pub. “Did you really only go to Honeydukes?”

“I stopped at Dervish and Bangs for a while and looked around. Ordered something for myself and someone else.” 

“For who you fancy?” Draco asked, getting a nod from the other. He frowned but the thought was soon forgotten as they entered The Three Broomsticks, spotting most of their year in there. 

Harry took the lead again and pulled Draco through the crowd and over to the table Hermione and Ron were at. “Hey, guys.” Harry greeted as the two sat down, hands being dropped.

“We already ordered for us and you, Harry. Draco, what would you like? I can go add it to our tab.” Hermione asked sweetly.

“Um, just a hot chocolate.” He said softly.

“What was that?” She asked again, not hearing him.

Harry leaned over to him and he blushed as he whispered his order to him, Harry reciting it to Hermione. The girl smiled at him before leaving the table to order. “You’re so soft and quiet now, what happened to the pristine, self-assertive boy you were before?”

“That was just a mask, Harry. Just trying to figure out who I really am now.” Draco said honestly. Harry was turned towards him, head propped up with his hand.

“That’s cool. Anything you wanna try still?”

Draco let out a giggle at the stupid smile Harry had on his face. “Was gonna dye my hair but ran out of time. I still have the box of dye though.”

Harry suddenly became very intrigued, not even noticing Ron staring at the two. “Oh? What colour did you get?”

“Don’t laugh but green. Not because I’m a Slytherin, it just happens to be my favourite colour.” Draco admitted,

“Cute, it’ll look nice with your eyes.” Harry said without thinking, both boys blushing at it.

Draco punched his arm lightly. “Shut up, Potter.” 

“Make-”

“Here you go, boys.” Hermione interrupted, setting a tray on the table for them to grab their drinks. Three butterbeers and a hot chocolate. Of course, Draco had to be the odd one out.

“Harry, hand me one of my frogs, will you?” Draco asked. The green-eyed boy nodded and grabbed one from their bag of sweets, opening it. “Potter what are you- you wanker, I don’t want it now.” Harry had taken a bite of the frog, keeping it from becoming life-like.

“Take the bloody frog, Draco. I know you don’t actually mind.” Harry smirked at him when he grabbed the frog, placing it into his drink to give it a peppermint flavour. “See. What card did you get?”

Draco pulled it out of the box and groaned. “Godric Gryffindor. Here, I already have a bunch of these.” He handed the card to Harry, who placed it in his pocket. They were quiet for a while and the blonde took the time to look around. He soon spotted Neville, sitting with Dean and Seamus. He laughed to himself, he knew that’s who he’d be with. “I’ll be right back.” He set his partially finished drink down and stood, making his way through the pub and eventually reaching his destination. “Hello, Longbottom.” He greeted. 

“Draco.” Neville responded. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just came to say hi. How’s it going with you all?” He asked as he sat down.

Seamus cocked his eyebrow. “We’re good…”

Draco hummed to himself. “Neville, have you not told them?”

“Told us what, Nev?” Dean asked.

“What are you doing?” Neville practically hissed.

Draco stood up again. “Just giving you a little push, as you did with them after the battle. Good luck.” He laughed when Neville’s face got even redder. “See you later.”

He started walking back to his table but got stuck as a bunch of people were leaving. He just stood there, rolling his eyes as he waited for people to get out of the way. Once he was finally moving he spotted Harry, smiling to himself. It quickly turned into a frown as Hannah Abbott sat down in his seat. He stopped walking, watching what happened. Hannah placed her hand on Harry’s arm and a surge of jealousy ran through him. Then she was kissing him and he didn’t bother to stick around any longer, didn’t even bother to grab his bag. He just left, swiftly walking out of the pub and into the cool autumn air. He just walked and walked and walked, eventually arriving at his room. He went inside and shut the door, letting a few tears finally slip down his cheeks.

He noticed something on his bed, a package. He wiped his face and walked over to it, picking the long item up and opening it. He gasped, seeing that it was the newest broom model. It was beautiful, a shiny cherry wood with silver and black details. He picked up the packaging again, seeing a tag. “Dervish and Bangs…” 

_“I stopped at Dervish and Bangs for a while and looked around. Ordered something for myself and someone else.”_

__

__

_“For who you fancy?” Draco asked, getting a nod from the other._

Draco shook his head, it couldn’t be. It must’ve just been a coincidence. A stupid, poorly timed coincidence. He sighed and placed the broom under his bed so it didn’t get damaged. He ran his hand through his hair, pulling at the strands to ground himself. He didn’t have a reason to be upset, not like Potter was his or anything. He should be happy for him, he deserved a nice girl like Abbott.

His head snapped up when the door opened, a concerned looking Harry walking inside. “Dray, why’d you leave? You had us all worried.”

“Why do you care, Potter?” He said snappily, regretting it immediately when Harry gave him a sad look.

Harry set the bags on his own bed and walked over to Draco’s, sitting down next to him. “We're back on last name basis now? Would you like to explain why?”

Draco released his teeth from the inside of his cheek and let out a breath. “It’s stupid.”

“Dray, no it’s not. And hey, did you get my gift?” 

The blonde reached under his bed and grabbed the broom, pulling it out. “This? It was from you? But… you said you bought something for someone you fancy.” Harry nodded in confirmation and Draco felt his heart beat faster as he set the broom back down. “I left because I saw Hannah kiss you.” He admitted

Harry smiled and subconsciously moved closer. “She did it on a dare, Draco. Were you jealous?” 

“Yeah.” Draco whispered. Harry quickly leaned in all the way, pressing their lips together. Draco grabbed his hip with one hand and tugged him even closer by his shirt, making Harry laugh a little. The blonde used the moment to shove his tongue into his mouth, turning the sound into a moan instead. Harry grabbed him by the waist and lifted him, placing him in his lap with ease. He took a moment to appreciate Draco's slender frame and small waist, perfect for him to manoeuvre however he pleased. It was heated and messy, full of touching and little sounds of pleasure. Years of pent up tension and feelings finally able to melt away. They kissed the same way they used to fight: with their whole being. Every small touch made them light up with more passion and want. Draco was the one to finally pull away, resting their foreheads together as they panted to get air. “Holy shit.”

“Agreed.” The younger boy huffed his response. Draco moved his hands, wrapping them around Harry’s neck and resting his head on his shoulder, hugging him. Harry’s hands gripped his hips tighter. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck. “I’ve wanted you since first year. I’m so sorry I was such a prat.”

“Shh, love, don’t apologize.” The pet name made Draco’s heart skip a beat. “We were both forced to do things, Dray. Don’t feel like you have to apologize for what you had to do.”

The blonde sat up again and pressed a few more kisses to Harry’s lips. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Draco.” Harry trailed his hands down some, slipping a finger into the waist of Draco’s pants. “Do you want to-”

“Yes.” Draco responded breathily. He removed Harry’s hands and slipped off his flannel, then pulled his shirt off.

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw that Draco had his nipples pierced as well. “Fuck, how are you this hot.” He breathed, bringing his hand up to touch one of them as Draco arched into the touch, a small gasp leaving his lips. Green and silver met once more before Harry ran his tongue over the bud, feeling the metal on his tongue.

“H-Harry.” Draco groaned, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair and holding his head there. His hips started moving, rocking against him, though their movement was restricted with them both still in constricting jeans. Harry grazed his teeth on the bud, making Draco shudder and whine. He switched to the other and started the same treatment there, one of his hands coming up to play with the other. "Fuck, yes. Just like that, love." The blonde encouraged. "You sound so pretty." Harry hummed before returning to his work. He changed from licking to lightly sucking. Draco let out broken moan as his back arched further. “S-stop for a sec-ond.” Harry pulled away, looking up at the blonde with wet lips and dilated pupils. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. “I'm not going to last long if you keep looking at me like that.”

The Gryffindor chuckled as he wiped his mouth, ridding it of saliva. “Why’d we stop, angel?”

Draco clambered off of the boy, legs shaky. “Lay down.” He commanded. Harry smiled at him and did so without complaint, laying down with his head on the pillows. Draco reached behind himself and grabbed his wand. He muttered spells, quickly removing all of their clothing “Much better.” He quipped before setting his wand down on his table.

Harry looked the boy up and down, taking in every detail. The way his hair framed his face. The mysterious silver color of his eyes. The light freckles that dusted his cheeks and shoulders, which you wouldn't even notice if you didn't look close enough. His eyes stopped at the scars on his torso, the scars he’d put there in sixth year. “Dray, c’mere.” He mumbled, holding his hand out.

The blonde took his hand, crawling onto the bed and straddling him. “Yes?”

“I’m so sorry for these.” Harry whispered, running a finger over some of the scars. “You could’ve died then, Draco. I almost killed you.”

Draco frowned and cupped Harry’s cheek, turning his head up to look him in the eyes. “Don’t think about that. I’m here with you now, that’s all that matters.” Harry grabbed his other hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. “Enough with the sappy shit, Potter.” He pressed their mouths together once more before latching onto his neck. His hips moved as he kissed and sucked, spreading pre-cum over the other’s stomach with the movement.

“Dray…” Harry hummed, his fingers flexing in the sheets. His neck was going to look like he had been mauled with how much Draco was marking it. “C’mon no fair.” He whined.

“Bitch boy.” Draco chuckled under his breath as he pulled away, getting a glare from the other. “Quiet, Harry, you’ll get your turn.” He assured as he moved positions, sliding down in between his legs. He wasted no time, sucking the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Draco.” Harry groaned. He forced his hips to stay still, not wanting to accidentally choke the boy as he slowly went down further. “Merlin, you’re wonderful.” And he meant that. The blonde always managed to amaze him. “Love you.” He muttered, not intending for Draco to hear. But he did hear and it only spurred him on more, taking Harry in deeper and letting the tip hit the back of his throat. “Dr-aco” He gasped out the broken name. “I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.”

Draco pulled off with a pop and started trailing down further, running his tongue down Harry’s thighs and licking over his hole, watching him tense. “You’ve never shagged a bloke, have you?”’

“Never shagged anyone. Not much time to when the dark lord is trying to kill you.” Harry chuckled. “Have you?”

The blonde reddened as he sat up and straddled him again. “Uh, Blaise and I messed around sixth year. The man is definitely straight but we had fun.” He smiled at the way Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Oh don’t be jealous, love. He’s been the only one to touch me.”

Harry practically growled and flipped them over, instantly attacking Draco’s neck with kisses and bites. “Mine.” He grumbled, earning a laugh in return.

“Yours, baby. Merlin, fuck me already, Harry.” Draco huffed, patience running low now. Harry lifted his head and Draco grabbed his wand, muttering a few more spells that he’d practiced. One for cleaning and the other for lubrication. “I’m ready.”

The green-eyed boy chuckled. “Always full of surprises.” He mumbled as he positioned himself, wrapping Draco’s legs around him.

“Make me full of something else before I flip us over and do it myself.”

“Quiet, attitude.” Harry scolded, shooting the boy a look. He bit down on his lip as he gently eased himself into the other, Draco’s hands wrapping around his neck to have something to hold onto. Once he was fully in he stopped, letting Draco adjust. “You okay?”

“Fuck, yes. You feel so good.” Draco whined, head thrown back. “Move.” 

Harry leaned down and pressed their mouths together as he started thrusting his hips, moving in different ways to try to find the blonde’s prostate. He knew he found it when Draco let out a loud whimper. “You’re beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Draco mumbled, blush rising to his cheeks.

“Watch your mouth, love.”

“Make me.” Harry chuckled lowly, grabbing onto Draco’s hips and thrusting hard into him, finding his prostate again and ramming into it repeatedly.

Draco cried out and slapped a hand over his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. “Fuck… close, I’m close.” He warned as he let out a string of moans and whines. Harry wrapped his hand around the blonde’s cock. All it took was a few pumps and he was cumming, back arching and eyes rolling back as he spilt over his lover's hand. “Harry…” He whimpered the name pathetically before collapsing against the bed, sweaty and spent. “Cum in me.”

As if on command, Harry came as well, spilling inside of the Slytherin with a cry of his name. His hips stilled and he braced his arms on either side of Draco, not wanting to crush the boy. After a minute he pushed back up and pulled out, cum dripping onto the bed below. “You okay?”

“Mhm.” Draco murmured as he sat up, grabbing his wand and casting more spells to clean them off. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him down next to him, snuggling into his chest.

Harry pulled him into another kiss, much gentler this time, before pulling away again. “You sure you’re alright, Dray?”

Draco nodded. “I’m wonderful, Harry. I… are we together now?” He asked hopefully.

“Of course, love.” Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He mumbled a spell to turn off the lights and pulled a blanket over to the two. “G’night.”

“Night, Harry.”

//

Harry grunted and sat up, blinking himself awake and noticing that Draco wasn’t there. “Draco?”

“In the bathroom, babe.” The boy’s muffled voice shouted from the next room. Draco soon walked out, dressed in joggers and a t-shirt with slippers on. “Finally awake?” He walked over to his bed and kissed his boyfriend quickly. “I’m gonna go out into the commons, meet me there soon, alright?”

“Course. Love you.” Harry said softly as the blonde walked away.

Draco laughed. “Love you too, Harry.”

Harry stretched and got up, heading over to his side of the room and dressing. He put on joggers and a hoodie, grabbing his slippers as well. The floors were always freezing. He left the room and quietly entered the common area, seeing most of the student’s there as they always were on Sundays. “Hey.” He greeted Hermione and Ron as he sat down next to Draco on one of the couches.

Ron held in a laugh, earning a look from Harry. “Mate, did you get into a fight with a bear last night?”

“Wh- Oh… shut up, Ron.” Harry mumbled, holding up the fabric of his hoodie to cover his neck.

“There something you want to tell us?” Hermione asked, snickering as well.

Draco crossed his arms and shifted in his seat. “Certainly wasn’t Abbott, I’ll tell you that.” He muttered without thinking, cursing himself when Ron and Hermione turned their attention to them.

“Told you they liked each other, Ron. You owe me ten galleons now.” The girl said smugly, sipping on her tea. “Draco, you really did a number on him, huh?”

“Hermione!” Ron shouted. 

Draco chuckled and moved closer to Harry, leaning on him as he looked around the room. Neville suddenly walked in, equally covered in marks and getting Draco's attention. The boy walked over to one of the tables, sitting in between Seamus and Dean. Draco noticed Pansy and Lavender sitting close as well. All were in a similar state as Harry and him. He smiled knowingly and snuggled further into his boyfriend’s side, glad they were all going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add a scene where Harry helps dye Draco's hair but it just didn't fit. Should I make it an extra as it's own chapter?


End file.
